


Coffee shop

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: Teacher Au [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, nico is adorable and so is will, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: "Boston!""That's not even in the south!"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Teacher Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Coffee shop

Will pushed through the door of the coffee shop with a dignified huff and leaned against the frame for a second. He liked to think that he was in shape, but the sprint from the train station to here quickly proved him wrong. Once he regained his breath, his eyes scanned the room looking for the familiar brunet. Once he did, he wanted to scream or run or do both, anything to keep him from making a fool out of himself. Instead of the usual knit cardigans he’d seen the man wear, he’d swapped it out for a much darker look. A look that made Will’s knees weak and his heart stutter against his chest. Nico was wearing black ripped jeans, with a leather jacket and a tee shirt of a band Will never heard of before. His hair was slicked back into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck with little wispy baby hairs framing his face perfectly. Now, Will’s always been  _ slightly _ impulsive but he had to remind himself that it wasn’t appropriate to stroke this man like a newborn kitten.

He felt like a toddler on Easter sunday in his baby blue polo and khakis. While this new side of Nico was hot and  _ definitely _ filled his head with some images. It also intimidated the living shit out of him. It took him all of five minutes and Nico snapping his fingers for him to realize he hadn’t moved.

“So are you going to take a seat or continue staring?”Nico said playfully. He felt the telltale signs of a blush prickle across his cheeks and he immediately took a seat in the booth. Now that he was out of his daze he realized it was a quaint little place, the walls were littered with little antiques and baroque style paintings. It seemed very Nico. A little odd, but overall familiar. 

“Sorry i’m late”He said and gnawed on his bottom lip, “The train was delayed for some reason”

“No need to apologize”Nico said, “I wasn’t on time myself” 

He nodded and tried to buy a little time fidgeting with his windbreaker.

“I like your jacket,”He said, and gave a silent cheer for stringing together a coherent sentence.

“So do I, that's why I bought it,”Nico said. Will’s eyes widened slightly because  _ fuck _ he’s already managed to say the wrong thing. He started to stammer out an apology for being so  _ him _ , but the brunet cut him off with a barking laugh. One you wouldn’t expect to come out of his body, a little too loud for a coffee shop but it made Will laugh too. Once Nico finally got over his laughing fit and Will got over his shock because he made Nico  _ laugh _ , the brunet spoke.

“Please don’t take me too seriously, I'm known for my dry humour”Nico said in between chuckles. “Runs in my family, honestly think I get it from my father”

“I think I get mine from my mother”He said and giggled softly, “I always get told i’m a lot like her”

“Yeah, my mother and I were very similar too”Nico said with a fond smile, “We both loved the arts”

“I’m probably overstepping but you said were, did she…?”He asked carefully.

“She passed a long time ago,”Nico said. “It’s okay to ask, don’t feel the need to walk on eggshells with me. I’m a tough cookie” he gave a little wink and smiled so wide it reached his ears. His smile was tinged with a little sadness but he was okay. The longer they sat here, the more Will grew to realize that this could be something. He always seemed to overshoot on the first date but maybe, just maybe this could lead somewhere.

“Tell me more about her”He said, and just watching the way his eyes lit up at the mere mention of her just started ticking more boxes on his list.

“Well her name is Maria”Nico said, “And she was the most beautiful woman in this world...on this world? On this planet?”he questioned. For once he looked a little flustered and it shot Will’s expectations off of the moon and back to earth. Despite his confidence and cool demeanor, Nico was still  _ human _ .

“I’m sorry”Nico blushed, “My English still gets a little fuzzy at times”

“English isn’t your first language?”He asked curiously. He knew Nico had an accent but he’d never thought about it.

“I’m from Italy,”Nico clarified, “born and raised until I came here for University. You couldn’t place the accent?”

“Of course I could”He said rolling his eyes, “I just think it’s cool”

“Where are you from?”Nico asked, “Your accent sounds southern”

“I have an accent?”He asked scrunching up his nose, “I’ve never thought of that”

“You Americans never do think of that”Nico teased, “let me make a guess!”

“Go for it,”He said.

“Hmm, Virginia!”Nico exclaimed, then clamped a hand over his mouth. And Will couldn’t believe how fucking  _ cute _ he was. The same Nico who’d intimidated half of the staff with his glare was sitting here gesturing wildly and guessing the most  _ absurd _ places. Will shook his head and Nico guessed again.

“Boston!”

“That’s not even in the south!”he said, pointing a finger.

“Right”Nico said to himself, “um, Utah?”

“How  _ dare _ you?”He gagged, “Alright you’re out of guesses”

“Damn it”Nico pouted, “I didn’t want to know that badly anyways”

“Sore loser”He said sticking out his tongue, “I’m from Texas”

“I was going to guess that next!”Nico cried out.

“Mhm sure you were”He teased. Before Nico could respond a blonde waiter walked up to the table. 

“So you two lovebirds gonna order anything or just sit here?” Nico’s face quickly flushed and he groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

“Jason!”Nico whined.

“What?”Jason smirked, “I was just pointing out the obvious”

“It’s the first date, don’t say things like that!”Nico scolded.

“Whatever neeks”Jason said shaking his head, “It’s kind of illegal to just loiter”

“I ordered water earlier,”Nico huffed.

“That doesn’t count and you know it,”Jason scoffed.

“But it does,”Nico argued.

“Doesn’t”

“Does”

“Doesn’t”

“I own the shop”

“I don’t care!”   
“I’ll take a coffee!”Will blurted out, “Just stop, you guys are worse than my preschoolers”

“No we’re not!”They said, and Will audibly scoffed. Yeah right.

“Yeah right”He said, “Nico stop arguing. Jason, pleasure to meet you but please leave”

“So he has a backbone after all”Nico muttered and Will narrowed his eyes.

“If you weren’t so cute i’d take offence”He said.

“Aw you think he’s cute”Jason gushed.

“ _ Leave _ !”

-

After the Jason Grace influenced fumble the two quickly recovered and talked for hours about everything. The little voice in Will’s head was telling him to run out while he still could, that they’ve been out too long for a first date and he would ruin it. But seeing that smile on Nico’s face and hearing his laughter silenced it for the time being. And the straight out of a movie scene ride home on Nico’s moped seemed to silence it forever. As he laid in bed that night with promises of a second date fresh on his mind, he realized that no matter how anxious he’s felt all day. He’s made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys! I hope you enjoyed this, This little one shot is apart of my teachers au that I have a bunch of headcannons for on tumblr! If you'd like to get more background info on these two nerds and see my other headcannons then my tumblr is @ohmyhera. Feel free to message me and be sure to leave a comment if you please :)


End file.
